


Ashdown

by LeafoftheFox



Series: Poems [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: AB Rhyme scheme, Poetry, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafoftheFox/pseuds/LeafoftheFox
Summary: This is a repost from fictionpress.Hope you enjoyed, feel free to nitpick :D~Leaf
Series: Poems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614643
Kudos: 2





	Ashdown

Racing, chasing, never tracing

back the roads that you have walked.

Roaring, soaring, just ignoring.

All the while, behind I stalked.

Heart is pounding and you're rounding

yet another corner through the mud.

My mood is souring as I'm scouring 

for inspiration in a flower's bud.

Rain is pouring, cold is boring

into bones and making home.

Thoughts are flowing, my feet are slowing

and still, so far ahead you roam...

Snaring, tearing, sleeves are wearing

as you're pulling me ahead.

Tugging, struggling and I'm plugging

up my ears, my limbs like lead.

Fighting, biting for my writing,

begging for a single chance.

Peeking back and yes I'm shrieking:

"More than just a half shown glance!"

Falling, stalling, life is calling

me to stay here and record.

Still you're shoving, while I'm loving

life. More than you can afford.

All I'm feeling, I am reeling,

Crying: "Won't you understand?!"

Ripping, tripping, glory chipping,

slipping grains of our time's sand.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from fictionpress.  
> Hope you enjoyed, feel free to nitpick :D  
> ~Leaf


End file.
